1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly, to a lens module and an assembling method thereof capable of achieving an electrical interconnection with a printed circuit board of an electronic device through a mating receptacle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, the mass-production of a lens module that is widely applied in an electronic device with a photograph function (such as a mobile phone with a photograph function or a personal digital assistant (PDA) with a photograph function), generally suffers from the disadvantage of a relatively high defect rate.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional lens module 1 comprises a lens unit 11, a base 12, an image sensor 131, a fixing substrate 14 and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 13. The base 12 holds the lens unit 11 and has a top opening for introducing exterior light beams into the image sensor 131 formed on the fixing substrate 14 via the lens unit 11. The image sensor 131 generates an image signal that is transmitted to a printed circuit board of an electronic device (such as a printed circuit board 101 of a camera 100 shown in FIG. 3) by the flexible printed circuit board 13.
However, in order to output the image signal, a flexible printed circuit board must be used in the conventional lens module 1, thereby preventing the lens module 1 from being directly mounted on the printed circuit board of an electronic device in an automatic, mass-production manner, and keeping the cost thereof high.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved lens module and an assembling method thereof that can overcome or at least reduce the disadvantages set forth above.